


In Sickness And In Health

by Blacksheep84



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love, Love Confessions, Reyner - Freeform, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep84/pseuds/Blacksheep84
Summary: Viper gets sick and Reyna takes care of her. Viper get more than her health back in the process.By the way, it might evolve into a mature fic later on, I'll see.
Relationships: Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> So, as some of you might have noticed through my comments, I'm a Reyner shipper. And I have a soft spot for fics exploring the softer side of both Reyna and / or Viper as I'm convinced there is more to them than the cold attitude we get in game (but it's normal for the game, they are on a mission, no time to get all nice, it's a live or die situation).  
> I was pretty sick lat week, suffering some food poisoning (I'm okay now), and while I was shivering under my covers that story kind of popped in my head. I decided to write it down to pass the time. And, well, I also decided to share it with you.  
> I hope you'll like it. It hasn't been reviewed and english is not my first language so any mistake is my own.  
> Have a nice read!

It’s a calm day in the Valorant headquarters. After another victory against Kingdom troups everyone was granted three days off. To celebrate both their victory and these few days of vacation the whole team went to a restaurant. Nothing too fancy, they all wanted to enjoy some calm, even the very exhuberant Raze and Phoenix for once. After a copious meal they all went to a pub and spent their afternoon drinking, laughing and just chilling. Too many drinks later for some of them they all went back to the headquarters and decided to spend the rest of the day together. So here they are in the immense living room / game room / media room of the headquarters, trying to decide what they will do next.

Viper watches the youngest members of the team talk animatedly, Raze wanting to play some party videogame while Phoenix wants to play Twister. Sage, Brimstone and Cypher try to interest them in a game of Poker but the others vote against it. Everybody knows that those three are masters at pokerface and you have practically zero chance of winning. Omen votes for watching a movie but the others tell him to keep that idea for later in the evening. In the end Breach convinces everyone to start a very early game of Spin The Bottle. The fact half the team is inebrieted helps a lot, even though it’s only 6PM.

Usually Viper would sigh deeply, take a magazine and go sit in the comfy armchair. It’s not that she doesn’t like her colleagues, but their childish games are not particularly her thing. Plus the idea of kissing people because a bottle told her to do so is definitely not something she likes. She likes games, sure, but not games requiring to be too close to other people, even more so if it gets physical. And maybe the fact that one of these people is Reyna doesn’t help her get comfortable with the game.

At first Reyna and herself were like cats and dogs, always at each other throat. But with time they learned to work with each other, to respect each other and even ended up being friends. Then as time passed Viper started to look at Reyna differently. The woman was intelligent, beautiful, had a very strong personnality yet with Viper she was caring and calm, she even took interest in Viper’s researches. Soon enough Viper had started to have feelings for the other woman. There was more and more tension between the two recently and Viper wasn’t sure she could take a lot more before it became too much for her. 

Today though she isn’t even going to take her usual spot. It was a great day but maybe chosing the paella wasn’t such a good idea. It obviously wasn’t as fresh as it was supposed to be as Viper had spotted two closed mussels. She didn’t eat them as she doesn’t like mollusks but still… She had started feeling a stomachache about two hours after they left the restaurant and now the pain has grown to the point where she can feel spasms in her stomach and is starting to feel nauseous. The poison running in her veins protects her from many things but not from food poisonning apparently.

While everyone takes place in the circle, ready to play Spin The Bottle, Viper excuses herself and makes a quick exit toward her quarters. Her unusual departure doesn’t go unnoticed. Reyna watches the chemist leave the room, shoulders lower than usually, with a feverish look in her eyes and a hand on her stomach. Sensing that something is wrong with her dear _serpiente_ Reyna excuses herself too a minute later and takes the way of the other woman’s room.

*******

Viper is hunched above her toilet seat, throwing up all the content of her stomach when she hears a knock on her door. Not feeling up to see anyone she doesn’t make a sound and ignores the knock. But her visitor doesn’t take the hint and knocks again.

“ _Sabine_? You’re here _corazón_?”

Hearing the voice of Reyna, Viper almost panicks. She doesn’t want the other woman to see her in this state, not when she feels this weak and sick.

“Come back later, I’m busy!”

Her voice is hoarse from vomiting; so much that Reyna can hear it through the door. Not listening to her _serpiente'_ s orders she tries the handle of the door… which opens. When she enters the room she is granted with a terrible view. Viper is paler than ever, her hairs are matted on her forehead with sweat, she is shivering… Reyna quickly walks to her and puts her hand on her forehead. Viper moves back pushing the other woman’s hand away.

“Go away Reyna, I told you I was busy, leave me alone! Go away!”

Even though she tries to sound determined her voice betrays her state and tears form in her eyes. Reyna isn’t impressed at all, she is too worried to be. She walks up to Viper and takes her in her arms.

“No _mi cariña_ , I’m not leaving. Let me help you. I’m not going anywhere. Never.”

Viper tries to resist a little but soon the exhaustion and sickness are taking the upper hand on her body. She bursts into tears and lets herself go in Reyna’s arms. Reyna directs them toward Viper’s bed and lays her down on it slowly to not hurt her. She lets go of her and goes to the bathroom to get some water for her and a washcloth to wash away the sweat on Viper's forehead. She then helps her drink and helps her get under the covers as Viper is shivering more and more. She lays at her side, taking her in her arms, trying to give her some human warmth and comfort.

“You’ll be okay _corazón_ , rest, I’m watching over you.”, whispers Reyna in Viper’s ear while drawing circles gently on her back.

“I’m sorry about earlier Reyna, I didn’t want you to see me like that.”, cries out Viper between sobs.

“I know, _preciosa_ , I know. It’s okay, do not worry about it. Just rest, okay?”

Viper’s sobs slowly stop and her breath gets steady while she falls asleep in the vampire’s arms.

While Viper sleeps Reyna stays awake, watching over her as promised. Nobody will hurt her _querida serpiente_ on her watch. She understands perfectly why Viper tried to make her go away earlier. It's one of their common traits. None of them wants to be seen as vulnerable. Never. They both suffered a lot at the hands of Kigdom, they both lost everything and everyone they cared about. Reyna learned from this: never get close to anyone, you'll lose them at some point. And never show any flaws, someone will use it against you. Always look like you're the worst opponent anyone could face. Make people fear you and stay away from you. That's how you survive in this world. Or at least that's how Reyna saw the world work before she met the Valorants and Viper. The later made her see things a lot differently even though she doesn't know it... yet.

Reyna has developped strong feelings for the chemist over time and seing her vulnerable side this evening has possibly made her fall in love even more. She vows to take care of the other woman no matter what and to show her that the world is not only black and white, that it's okay to trust others and let them be there for you when you need it. 


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised Reyna keeps an eye on Viper and helps her get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam!!! Another chapter of sick Viper and caring Reyna. Hope you'll like it.

Later when Viper wakes up she smells a very nice odor in her room. When she opens her eyes she sees Reyna right at her side as the other woman promised. The vampire takes her eyes off her magazine to look at her.

“Did you sleep well _Sabine_?”, she asks Viper with a small smile.

“More or less, yes, thank you.”, answers Viper with a shivering voice as her throat is still sore from vomiting so much earlier and her stomach still hurts a lot.

“What happened? You had quite a fever earlier and you’re still very pale.”, asks Reyna with a worried look.

“I think the paella wasn’t as fresh as promised.”, answers Viper in a sigh. “I’ve rarely felt that sick. How ironic for a poisonous woman to get poisoned, right? Anyway, I’m really sorry for how I treated you. I’m not used to get weak in front of people…”

“It’s okay, you really don’t have to worry about it. I would have reacted exactly like you. I hope you know you can trust me _hermosa_.“

“I know Reyna, I know, I trust you, I really do. There is no one else I trust more.” Viper puts a rassuring hand on Reyna’s arm, trying to convey her sincerity through the gesture.

“Not even Sage?” Reyna meant it as a slight teasing but Viper answers quite seriously.

“It’s not the same…”, answers the chemist while lowering her eyes.

“Really, why?”, asks Reyna, very interested in the answer.

“I… it’s just… different.” Viper suddenly feels very uncomfortable with this conversation. She doesn’t want to say too much to Reyna, she doesn’t want to ruin everything they have. Reyna feels her discomfort and immediately tries to reassure her.

“Hey, _todo bien Sabine_ , I’m just teasing you. By the way I made something for you.”, she says while getting up.

She goes over to the desk where Viper sees for the first time a food tray with a bowl and a glass. Reyna takes the tray and brings it to Viper.

“ _Mi abuela_ used to make me chicken soup when I was sick. It helps staying hydrated and fed without being too heavy on the stomach. I added some freshly pressed orange juice for the vitamins.”

“Thank you. I would never have guessed you cooked.”, says Viper with an impressed look.

“I’m a very surprising woman, _Sabine_ , there is much more to me than the eyes see.”, answers Reyna with a mysterious smile.

“So it seems. I’m honored to be granted some of your hidden talents.”, says Viper, flattered by the vampire attention.

“It’s my pleasure, _mi cariña_. Now eat.”, says Reyna before she sits back on her previous spot on the bed.

She watches Viper eat and reflects on the situation. That woman really has made her way in her heart, to the point where Reyna can actually feel the dead organ beat again. Now is not the time of course, as her _serpiente_ is feeling sick, but when she gets better Reyna has decided she will tell her about her feelings. She suspects they are reciprocated, but even if they are not she wants the other woman to know where she stands in her life. If there is even a microscopic chance that she can be with her dear _Sabine_ , she wants to take it.

For a long time she only lived in anger, obsessed with her revenge and taking all the Kingdom’s agents lives she could. She went from battlefield to battlefield, collecting souls in a desperate hope of feeling some relief and finding some peace. It never worked, all it did was make her crave more and more violence, deaths, souls.

And then she met Viper. Oh sure at first it wasn’t easy, she couldn’t stand the cold and distant attitude of the chemist. As a result she started teasing the woman on every occasion, pushing her buttons, trying to get a reaction out of her, to get under her skin. But as the missions came one after the other and the two had to work together, Reyna noticed the professionalism of the _serpiente_. Under her cold demeanour Viper was a strong ally, a loyal teammate. She never abandoned anyone behind, she fought with all she had to protect her teammates. And Reyna liked that a lot. The lonely vampire learned how to trust her and they soon became quite the pair, Reyna with her blinding orbs and Viper with her poison.

Reyna slowly let go of the teasing, though not completely, she was Reyna after all, teasing was part of her personnality. She started visiting the chemist in her lab to talk about her research and as time passed a friendship developped between them. At some point friendship turned into admiration and then into more. And here she is now, taking care of her sick _corazón_ , madly in love with her.

Yes, it's time to be brave and face those feelings, it's time to voice them out loud.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Viper’s voice.

“Are you okay Reyna?”, asks the woman with a worried frown on her face.

She has finished her meal and is looking at the serious face Reyna sports, apparently deeply lost in her thoughts.

“Yes I am, _Sabine_.”, answers Reyna with a smile. “Are YOU okay?”

“Yes I am, thanks to you. The soup was delicious, your grandmother taught you well. But I think the stomachache will take some time to disappear.”, sighs Viper while putting a hand on her still painful belly.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. I can go get you a painkiller if you want?”

“Yes please, I have some in the bathroom cabinet.”

Reyna gets up and goes to the bathroom to get the pill. After Viper takes it the women decide to call it a night and to get some much needed sleep. Reyna asks Viper if she can stay with her, to keep an eye on her, just in case she feels sick in the night. Viper accepts and lend her one of her pair of pajamas. The women quickly fall asleep next to each other.

******

On the next morning Sage stops by Viper’s room.

“Hello, I’ve noticed you didn’t stay with us yesterday evening and we haven’t seen you at the breakfast this morning. I wanted to make sure everything is okay.”

“Hello Sage, thanks for coming. I may have a little case of food poisonning in fact.”

“Oh no, do you need anything? You should have come to my lab yesterday, I could have given you something.”, says Sage with worries. Viper stops her with a sign of the hand.

“No Sage, it’s okay, don’t worry. Reyna took care of me.”

“Reyna? Really?”, asks Sage very surprised at the information. After all, the woman is more known to take lives than save them.

“Yes, Reyna. Don’t underestimate her, healer. Even though her healing skills are not the most conventionals, she did a great job.”, says Viper with a tight smile, feeling anger rise in her chest at the distrust Sage shows toward Reyna.

“I see. I’m glad to hear it. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I’m going for a trip with Jett today but I’ll be back in the evening.”

“Thanks Sage but I think I’ll be fine. Enjoy your trip.”

“I will. Take care of you.”, says Sage before leaving.

Viper closes the door and turns around, seeing Reyna sitted on her bed with a sarcastic smile.

“So I’m a better healer than Sage? You flatter me, my dear _serpiente_.”

“Well, I’m feeling way better than I did yesterday, so that’s a success in my book.”

“That’s good to hear. So, what do you want to do today?”

“You don’t have to stay with me, you know. I’m sure you have better things to do. It’s not that often we have days off.”, answers Viper while lowering her eyes to the ground.

“I already told you yesterday, I’m not going anywhere. There is nowhere else I want to be _mi cariña_. Unless… you want me to go?”, asks Reyna raising a eyebrow.

“No, I would love for you to keep me company.”, answers Viper rassuringly.

“Good.”

******

That day the two women don’t go out, they stay in Viper’s room to binge watch some tv show. They only leave the room for some lunch. Reyna takes this opportunity to show more of her culinary skills to Viper who helps her by preparing the ingredients. Once the lunch is over they go back to binge watching Torchwood. In the evening, Viper feeling better, they take a break from the screens to go stargaze on one of the many balconies of the headquarters. Snuggled up under blankets they just enjoy the calm of night and each other presence.

Lost in her thougts Viper doesn’t see Reyna watching her intensely. The vampire is totally fascinated by the beauty of Viper’s profile under the moonlight. The chemist has recovered some color in her face and is perfectly still like a greek statue, with a distant look. Reyna wants to ask her what she is thinking about but she is so beautiful she doesn’t want to ruin the moment by distracting her. So she keeps watching her, memorizing every little detail of Viper’s face and of the scene.

Meanwhile Viper reflects on the last 24 hours. She really has enjoyed her time with Reyna. The woman is definitely full of surprises. If you had told Viper that she would spend a whole day binge watching a tv show with her, Viper would have laughed at you and would have called you crazy, telling you that Reyna wasn’t one to stay in front of a screen for hours. Same thing with Reyna being such a good cook, she would never have guessed. Today she feels way better than yesterday and it’s all thanks to Reyna. Viper owes her, and she intends to pay her debt. A yawn interrupts her train of thoughts.

“Tired, _mi cariña_?”, asks Reyna who didn’t miss it, of course.

“Yes, I think I’m ready to get back inside. But you can stay here if you want. It’s not often we can take the time to admire such a beautiful night sky.”

“No, I’m ready to call it a day too. I’m a night creature _Sabine_ , I’ve already spent many nights stargazing even though tonight the sight was particularly interesting.”, says the vampire with a mischievous smile. “Sadly not many people take the time to level their gaze toward the infinity above us.”

“That’s very true, yes. It’s kinda sad when you think about it, we miss out so much beauty in the world by being focused only on our little lives.”

The two women go back inside and Reyna walks Viper to her room door. She bids her good night and leaves for her own room after promising to come back the next day.

Viper takes a painkiller before going to sleep. She has plans for tomorrow and she needs to be on her top form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, anyone wants another chapter?


	3. Time for some change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Viper feels better it's time for her to thank Reyna properly for everything she has done for her during the past two days.

On the next morning Viper wakes up early to prepare a surprise for Reyna. When this one shows up at her door at 11AM sharp, everything is set up for their day. She takes the other woman to the garden after a stop in the kitchen to get the basket she has meticulously prepared. They sit on a blanket disposed under the trees, near the lake. Viper takes out the meal she has prepared for the most part of the morning and a bottle of wine.

“My my, _hermosa_ , you really surpassed yourself.”, says Reyna between two bites. “It’s absolutely delicious.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you enjoy it.”

“I do. And I must admit I’m nicely surprised I’m not the only good cook.”

“Well, cooking is a little like chemistry, you mix ingredients together at the right time and in the right quantity to obtain an edible product.”

“I should have known it.”, says Reyna in a laugh. Of course her _serpiente_ would love cooking, it’s so evident now that she thinks about it.

“You got more room for some dessert?”

“Actually I do, yes. I can’t wait to see what you have prepared.”

“A very simple tiramisu.”

The two women enjoy the dessert before pushing everything aside apart from the wine bottle and their glass. They sip the wine slowly while watching a couple of swans swimming on the lake. In the middle of the afternoon, once the bottle of wine is empty they take a walk in the park.

“To what did I owe the pleasure of this fantastic meal?”, asks Reyna after some time.

“It’s my way of thanking you for the last two days. I had a very good time and I wanted to do something for you in return.”

“Oh, _precisosa_ , you didn’t have to do this, really. I did it because I wanted to. I had a very good time too. And you must be the easiest sick person I’ve had to deal with.”

“Thank you. For everything. »

« Don’t mention it, _Sabine_. »

« No really. Since I escaped Kingdom labs, I’ve struggled to let anyone get near me, particularly when I feel… you know…”, says Viper, hesitating on the next words.

“ Vulnerable?”, provides Reyna carefully.

“Hm, yes, that…”, answers Viper, uncomfortable at admiting she has flaws. “I know I pushed people so much that nowadays nobody dares asking how I’m feeling or if I need anything. Well except Sage but it is her job, and her nature to care about people.”

“Yes, that’s Sage for you, caring about anyone alive, or even dead.”

“Yes. Anyway, yesterday I was feeling down to the point where I almost thought of going to her. When you arrived, I really wanted you to go away because I didn’t want you to see me like that. Yet you stayed and took care of my grumpy self without hesitating. No one has done that for me in a very long time. I had forgotten how pleasant it was. And well, I wanted to show you my appreciation, because you deserve it. You are an amazing woman Reyna, I hope you realise that.”

At that point both women are face to face, looking into each other eyes with an intense gaze. Reyna’s chest constricts with rage thinking about her _corazón_ staying alone in her corner, suffering in silence, all because of what Kingdom did to her.

“Oh _Sabine_ , _mi preciosa serpiente,_ _todo bien_. You don’t have to suffer alone, I hope you know you can count on me. Anytime. For anything. I’m not saying that just as words, I really mean it.

“I know Reyna, I know. And I’m so glad I have you by my side. You have no idea how important you are to me.”, says Viper lowering her gaze and looking anywhere but at Reyna. The vampire sensing that the conversation is taking a very interesting turn that she only ever dreamt of until now, she decides to push gently so it doesn’t end right there. It might be the chance she’s been waiting for, and she doesn’t want to miss it. She puts her hand under Viper’s chin to make her look at her.

“You are right, _hermosa_ , I don’t know. So, tell me. Please.”, she asks the other woman in a low voice, almost a whisper.

“I… I… I can’t. I’m sorry.”, answers Viper with a desperate look.

“Why? It’s me, it’s just you and me.”, almost begs Reyna, not letting go of Viper’s face.

“I know but… I’m scared.”, says Viper closing her eyes, feeling the burn of unreleased tears ready to fall.

“Would that help if I told you how important you are to me?”

“Wh… what do you mean?”

“I mean that you are the most important person in my life, _Sabine_. I mean that I think you are the most beautiful person heart body and soul I ever met. I mean that you make my dead heart beat again which hasn’t happened in a very long time. I mean that you make me want to be a better person. I mean that I can’t even imagine staying away from you.”

Deciding she has had enough of this conversation and knowing she is better with actions than words Reyna slowly closes the gap between them, stopping only a few centimeters away from Viper, giving her the chance to stop it all if she wants. When the other woman doesn’t move Reyna finally puts her lips on hers. At first Viper doesn’t react, shocked by the action, but not for long. Three seconds into the kiss she kisses Reyna back. Their first kiss is very tender, without any precipitation. It’s not about lust, it’s about love, each of them wanting to show the other woman the intensity of her feelings and to savour the moment. Reyna puts her hands around Viper to bring their bodies as close as possible. Viper answers by putting her hands behind Reyna’s neck in return. After a few minutes air becomes an issue and they separate to catch their breath. They stay in each other arms, foreheads pressed together.

“I hope I wasn’t too straightforward.”, finally says Reyna after a few moments. “I just really wanted you to know how I feel about you… for you, and I know I’m better with actions than with words.”

“Oh Reyna, don’t sell yourself so short, you are perfect with words. And no, it wasn’t too straightforward. You are actually a lot braver than me. I really wanted to tell you how important you are to me, but I was too scared of losing you.”

“ _Todo bien, mi corazón._ You could never lose me. I told you, I’m not going anywhere.”, says Reyna before giving Viper another kiss.

“What you said earlier”, says Viper after they separate. “About me being the most important person in your life and you not imagining staying away from me? It’s exactly how I feel about you Reyna. You are everything to me. You have been for quite some time now, but I was too much a coward to act on it.”

“You are everything to me too. And the past doesn’t matter, I didn’t say anything either before today. What matters is us, now and from now on.”

“And you say you’re not good with words… seems pretty good to me.”

“Flatterer.”, answers Reyna.

“No, I’m not. You’re… amazing.”

After that emotional sequence, they decide to finish their walk around the park, going back to their picnic spot hand in hand. They clean everything up and go back to the headquarters. Not ready to end their day just now they go to Viper’s room to watch a few more episodes of Torchwood, cuddled against each other on the bed. At some point they fall asleep together, for the second of many more nights to come.

*******

The next morning Reyna is the first one to wake up. Feeling a weight on her left side she turns her head to see Viper still sleeping. A smile makes its way on her face when she remembers what happened the previous day. Who would have guessed that a food poisoning could have such a good ending? Lost in her thoughts she doesn’t see Viper waking up and watching her.

“Hey you, a penny for your thoughts?”

“Hey. I was thinking about yesterday and about how happy I am right now.”, says Reyna, lowering her mouth on Viper’s for a kiss.

“Mh, I could wake up like this every morning, it’s very nice.”, says Viper when they separate.

“I wouldn’t mind it either.”

“Wouldn’t mind it? Wow, okay, I take back what I said yesterday, you are bad with words.”

“Aw, _hermosa_ , I’m joking. I would love to wake up next to you every morning.”

“Mhmh? I’m not sure if I should believe you now…”, says Viper with a mischievous smile.

“Oh really? Well, let me convince you then.”, says Reyna, going for another kiss, more intense than their previous kisses. “What about now, _querida_ , you believe me?”

“Yes, I do.”, answers Viper truthfully.

They go for another heated kiss when a knock on the door interrupts them.

“Really?”, says Reyna, exasperated. “I thought that happened only in movies… It better be important or I swear I’ll be collecting a soul right here and right now.”

Viper laughs at this and extracts herself from the arms of a very grumpy Reyna to go check who is at her door.

“Oh, hello Sage.”, she says when she sees the other woman.

“Hello Viper.”, answers the healer polite as always. “I just wanted to check how you are doing.”

“I’m fine Sage, all healed. It wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

“Very good, I’m glad to hear it. Hm, do you think you are up for a mission? Brimstone wants to assign you to one, but if you’re not feeling like it, I can plead your cause and –“

“No, it’s okay, I’m good. When is it?”

“The briefing starts in about 30 minutes?”

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Good, I’ll let you get prepared then.”

“Wait, who else is on the mission?”

“Hm, Jett, Omen, Brimstone and Reyna, even though I still have to find her to tell her.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it, I’ll tell her.”

“Oh, okay, thank you, that would be great. Alright, this time I’ll leave you. See you later.”

“Yes, later Sage.”, says Viper before closing her door. She turns toward Reyna and sees she has followed the whole conversation with great attention.

“ _Sabine_ , you’re sure you’re ready to get back on a mission?”, asks Reyna with a worried look.

“Yes, I am. You took great care of me, I’m feeling perfectly fine.”

“Okay, I just wanted to be sure.”

“Reyna, I appreciate the concern but I must clear things out. Just because I’ve been sick for two days doesn’t make me a fragile doll, and I would really like if you didn’t consider me differently than you did before we were together.”

“I’m not. I’m sorry that I gave you this impression, that’s absolutely not how I see you. You are still my strong and perfect _serpiente_. I just wanted to be sure you were feeling okay to get back on the field. If you tell me you are then I trust you. Forgive me if I offended you, that was not my intention.”, says Reyna, walking up to Viper.

“I’m sorry, Reyna.”, says Viper, realising her mistake. “It’s just me who misinterpreted your intentions. I’m a little… susceptible when it comes to my ability to do my job. You did nothing wrong, I promise, I just overreacted. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, _hermosa_. Do not worry about it. Now at least things are clear betwwen us, and it’s better. We should keep talking about what’s bothering us when it happens. No secret between us…”

“I agree. No secrets. Now I think you should go back to your room; you have twenty-five minutes left to get prepared for our next mission.”

“Alright, I’m out of here. But first…”, says Reyna before stealing a loving kiss from Viper. She tries to convey all her feelings in that kiss, so their morning doesn’t end on a semi-bad note. She then leaves for her own room. She needs to clear her mind before going into the briefing room, to be fully focused on the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally these two advanced in their relationship. Will it be all rainbows and flowers now? Or fire and hell?   
> You'll see.


	4. Thoughts, memories and doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAREFUL, depiction of violence (a little, not in detail, but still) in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys!!! Work took all my time.
> 
> I changed the rating because of violence and some sexy time coming short.

The mission goes pretty smoothly, except for Jett who is so angry to see a copy of herself facing them that she rushes all alone on site with the intent of killing her and instead almost ends up dead herself. If it wasn’t for Reyna and Omen blinding everyone with their orbs she would have gone back to the headquarters in a box.

Viper gets angry at her as when Omen and Reyna made their move to protect her, their opponents started spraying and praying and some bullets grazed Omen’s arm.

“Jett! Get your shit together or go back to the plane!”, she screams at the duelist when the fight is over. “What’s wrong with you, you could have gotten Omen and Reyna killed!”

“I know Viper, I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

“Well start thinking right now, kid.”, intervenes Brimstone. “I don’t want to explain to Sage that you died because you acted on impulse. And there is no way I’m bringing anyone in the infirmary or worse because of it.”

“Guys, I know, I’m sorry, geez. I promise it won’t happen anymore.”

“I hope so.”, says Viper with venom ( ^_^ ) in her voice while walking to stand right in the face of Jett. “Screw the mission again and I’ll kill you myself, is that clear?”

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry, really.”

“It’s okay Viper, we are fine”, says Omen. “It’s just a scratch, I’ve had far worse wounds, trust me.”

“I know. That doesn’t make it okay in my book though.”, answers Viper, still enraged by Jett’s carelessness.

“Shhht, it’s okay, _corazón_. We are both fine and I’m sure Jett learned her lesson.”, says Reyna while getting closer to Viper and putting a hand on her arm.

“Okay, let’s move on guys, we have a mission to accomplish. The faster we finish it, the faster we can get back home.”, orders Brimstone.

They finish their mission without any more problems and go back to the headquarters. After the debriefing, Omen is sent to the infirmary while the others are free to go.

“Hey Reyna? Do you have any plans for this evening?”, asks Viper.

“Well, I was going to spend time with that incredible woman living not far from me, but if you have better plans, I’m all ears.”, answers Reyna with a smirk.

“Oh, that woman is a very lucky one if she gets the favor of your free time. She must be quite special.”

“Yes, she is”, says Reyna, taking Viper’s hand. “You are. So what were your plans?”

“I was thinking of a chill evening, just you, me and a movie?”

“I would love that.”

“Alright, it’s a date. Meet me in 20 in my room?”

“Absolutely. Should I bring my pajama?”

“Well, you could, yes.”, says Viper before taking the way of her room.

*******

Twenty minutes later sharp Reyna knocks on Viper’s door, her pajama in one hand and a food tray with two fuming mugs balanced skillfully on her other hand.

“Hey, I thought you would appreciate some hot chocolate to go with your movie.”, she says to Viper as this one takes the food tray from her.

“That’s a very good idea.”

They take place on Viper’s bed, cuddled together under a very comfy throw blanket and Viper turns on the tv. They chose a movie that looks pretty chill, and perfect to end this exhausting day.

When the movie ends, Reyna takes both their empty mugs to put them on the bedside table near her. Viper seems lost in her thoughts and Reyna can’t help but ask what’s on her mind.

“I was just thinking about today. Jett can be so hotheaded sometimes, it’s like she doesn’t realise that she is not alone, but in a team. One mistake can get all of us killed, she should know that by now! You could have died today, I could have lost you.”

“I know _mi corazón_ , I know. But it didn’t happen. We both know it’s a risk on every of our missions. We can’t let that stop us from doing our work though, because if we don’t do it, who will? Nobody. And then Kingdom will have won. I can’t accept that. Not after all they took from me, all the sacrifices I made.”

“Yes, I know. It’s just… when I heard Omen saying he was hit, I was scared for you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“And I don’t want to lose you either. But all I can do is promise you that I’ll be as careful as I can and that I’ll do everything I can to come back to you in one piece.”

“That’s all I needed to hear”, says Viper before she closes the gap between them to kiss her.

Their kiss soon turns into more kisses and hands start to explore each other’s body. Reyna lays Viper down and gets above her, giving her one heated look before kissing her again. She then moves her mouth to kiss Viper’s throat, which elicites a moan from the other woman. Taking that as a permission to keep going she lets open kisses all over Viper’s throat, from one side to the other before going back to her mouth. Her right hand slowly goes from Viper’s arm to her side, toward the hem of her shirt, the need to feel her skin under her palm being too strong.

Viper doesn’t stay passive herself, her own hands having found their way under Reyna’s shirt and tracing patterns on the other woman’s back, heading higher with each movement. Reyna suddenly sits back on Viper’s hips to remove her own shirt, giving Viper her first glimpse at her body. Viper traces every inch of her torso with her eyes, enjoying the view very much. To her – very short – dismay Reyna soon lowers herself back on her to kiss her again. The vampire puts her hands back where they were previously and starts to pull her shirt higher when Viper suddenly tenses.

She knows where this is heading and she isn’t so sure she is ready for it. Reyna is an incredibly beautiful woman, she has a perfect body: abs well defined, a flawless skin, … All which is not the case for Viper. It’s not that she isn’t muscular, she is, but not as much as Reyna. Too much time spent in her lab doesn’t help maintain her body in the same shape as Reyna. And well, there are also the scars… So many scars she couldn’t count them if she wanted to.

_S_ _he didn’t become Viper by simply falling in an acid tank like Harley Quinn. No, she was turned into Viper by weeks of experiments and tortures. Kingdom had heard about her researches on poisons and wanted to know everything she had discovered. She had destroyed all her work when they had come for her, making her brain the only place holding all the informations they wanted. But she didn’t want to tell them anything, she knew they would use it to do evil. To make her talk Kingdom’s scientists threatened to inject her with every of the test poisons they would create while trying to recreate her own one, hoping she would be so scared of their mad science she would finally talk. But she never did, she wasn’t afraid of dying and she knew they couldn’t lose her, her knowledge was too precious for them._

_They knew this too so they opted for other torture methods, less dangerous for her life and all more painful than the others. For weeks she was slashed, cut, burned, electrocuted before being healed. Their healer was far from being as good as Sage, resulting in Viper accumulating badly closed wounds, some of them on the verge of infection all over her upper body._

_One day they managed to create a powerful hallucinogenic, and injected her with it. Being in daze Viper saw Victor, her loyal assistant coming toward her… or so she tought. She didn’t know at the time that Victor was killed weeks ago during the attack of their lab. He told her he had found the way of getting her precious poison in the safe hands of people who would get her out of here. He also told her he couldn’t remember the whole process to make the poison and he needed her help. She was so tired and in pain and broken that she told him the whole recipe and process._

_Two days later Kigdom’s scientists injected her with her own poison to test it out. It was so painful she thought she was gonna die; her whole body was on fire. But at some point the pain stopped, all the pain… and a side effect the scientists didn’t anticipate happened. The poison merged with her blood and started healing her. Finding herself stronger than ever, Viper tore her restraints and killed the scientists and soldiers in the room. Enraged, she made the best of her discharge of adrenaline and made a beeline toward the exit, killing everyone on sight._

_She ran to a creepy motel Kingdom’s agents would never think of checking. Once safe she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes were now green. When she took off her clothes to take a shower she saw that all her wounds had closed and her torso was now covered in clean scars the same color as her skin. Sure they were discreet if seen from a few meters away, but right in front of the mirror? They made her torso look like a she fell in a grinder._

And right now Reyna is far closer than the mirror was then. She will see and feel the scars. She will see how ugly Viper is under her clothes, she will know how she wasn’t strong enough to escape Kingdom’s labs before they touched her. Viper’s thoughts paralyse her.

Reyna immediately senses her stress and gets off of her.

“ _Sabine_? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”, she asks worringly, searching the answer in Viper’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Reyna, I can’t do this. You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s me, I… I can’t, I’m sorry.”, she answers with tears in her eyes.

“Why? What’s wrong? Talk to me, _corazón_. Remember, we said there would be no secrets between us.”, pleads Reyna.

“I… I… I can’t tell you. Please Reyna, I’m sorry but I’m not ready.”

“Hey it’s okay, _hermosa_ , we don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”, says Reyna while putting her shirt back on. “But I really wish you would tell me what’s wrong. There is something else than not being ready bothering you.”

“You’re right, there is. But I can’t tell you. I can’t bear the idea of you thinking less of me.”

“What are you talking about? _Sabine_ , I would never… I love you, _mi amor_ , I would never think less of you no matter what.”, says Reyna. She knows it’s pretty soon in their relation to say the “L” word but she DOES love Viper and she wants her to know it. Plus the other woman looks like she needs to hear it. “Please _Sabine_ , talk to me.”, pleads Reyna.

Viper stays silent for a long moment, hesitating to talk about her fears to the vampire. She wants to, she really does, but she is terrified of what will happen if she does. Reyna watches the struggle on her face and waits patiently until she is ready. After a long moment Viper takes a deep breath and starts talking with a shaking voice.

“It’s just that… you’re so perfect and I’m so not…”

“What are you talking about?”, asks Reyna totally confused.

“I don’t have a body as perfect as yours.”

“Wh-“

“No, let me finish, please. I’m not sure I’ll be brave enough to talk about it much longer if I don’t do it now. You know I wasn’t born as Viper, but as Sabine, as you so love to call me. I spent weeks in Kingdom’s labs… being tortured to get information out of me. So much that I have a lot of scars left from that time. And I really mean a lot. When I saw your flawless skin… I… I don’t want you to see how ugly I am.”, finishes Viper before bursting in tears.

“Oh, _Sabine_ , I would never find you ugly. Your scars, no matter how many there is don’t make you ugly at all. They are your battlefield scars, they show how brave you are. If you weren’t, you would have given them all the information they wanted and you wouldn’t have so many scars. You would be dead instead. But you resisted, you fought, and you survived. ”, says Reyna taking Viper in her arms carefully to not scare her away.

Viper keeps crying in Reyna’s arms while this one whispers rassuring words in her ear, tracing patterns on her back tenderly.

“ _Todo bien_ , _mi amor_. You are my beautiful and perfect little _serpiente_. I wouldn’t have you any way different than you are. You are strong, and beautiful and perfect. I love you. I love you so so much… and nothing can change that. Ever.”

“I love you too. I don’t want to lose you Reyna.”, finally says Viper after calming down a little.

“You won’t lose me, _mi cariña_. You won’t.”, says Reyna rassuringly.

They stay in each other arms in silence, each one lost in her thoughts.

Reyna feels the anger running through her veins like fire at the thought of what Viper had to suffer at the hands of Kingdom. What the hell did they do to her to make this incredibly strong woman lose her control and get so scared? If she could lay her hands on one of their agents right now she would make him regret he was even born… slowly and painfully. One day they’ll be able to take Kingdom’s headquarters and this day… oh this day she will make sure that not a soul is left anywhere in the building. She’ll track them in every corner of the building, not a closet will stay unchecked. From the interns to the highest person in charge… they will pay for what they did to her _serpiente_ , for what they did to all of them.

Meanwhile, Viper holds very conflicted thoughts. She is relieved that Reyna didn’t run away or looked at her with pity, or even disgust. But Reyna still hasn’t seen her scars. She assured her she loves her and Viper believes her but what if she changes her mind when she sees her body? Viper can’t bear the idea of losing Reyna, not after the past three days, not after she finally has a chance of being with the other woman. She hates Kingdom more than ever in that moment. Not only did they take everything from her, from her family to her body, but they now keep her away from her love. They make her torture herself with doubts and fears more than two years after she escaped their headquarters. She has cried more in the last three days than she has in the last two years. What does Reyna find in her? She says she is brave but she doesn’t feel like it. She feels so weak and she is sure Reyna will not find her tears attractive much longer when she too will realise that. Yet the vampire keeps telling her she loves her and she looks sincere. Viper knows in her heart that it’s because she is, but doubts about herself keep pushing her away from embracing that love freely.

After some time both women fall asleep, with the firm intention of talking to each other the next morning to clear the situation once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post the next chapter soon but I still don't know when. I hope work will be less of a bitch on the end of the week.


	5. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna shares some private informations on herself that make Viper think a lot.  
> Then a new mission pops up.  
> And our two favorite women enjoy some time together.
> 
> By the way, sexy time ensues, if you don't like it, maybe pass on this chapter.

The next morning sees Reyna waking up before Viper, once again. She watches the other woman sleep and thinks back about what she told her last night. Some of them suffered a lot at the hands of Kingdom, but they rarely talk about it. It brings so many bad memories for them that they tend to avoid the subject and none of them would ever dare to ask the others what happened. She herself only knows that Omen is only the shadow of his own self. And she only knows this because she can’t hear his heart beating. Dead people tend to be quite silent went it comes to heartbeat. Under his clothes, only his soul remains. A soul so tortured Reyna can sometimes feel it call her for liberation, to end the pain forever. But she would never take it, Omen still has a lot to do in this world. As for the others, she has no idea what happened to them.

And that’s why she didn’t have any idea of what Viper suffered until yesterday. Sure, she has noticed the other woman never wears anything else than at least a plain shirt with a round collar close to her neck. And her collection of long-sleeves turtleneck shirts is quite impressive. But she would have never guessed why. In fact she tought it was part of her armor, to add some distance between her and the others, to complete her cold stares and sharp tongue. And now that she knows why Viper is so fond of her covering clothes she realises how little they all know about each other.

Her anger rises again at the thoughts of what her _serpiente_ must have endured while captive of Kingdom. Viper is a very strong woman so it must have taken a lot to break her spirit like they did, and for her to still be so shaken up two years later. She is glad they talked about it though. It means Viper trusts her, or she would have run away. And Reyna has every intent to show her that she is worthy of this trust. Knowing she has scars doesn’t change at all what she feels about her. She is still Sabine, no matter how marked her body is. And Reyna loves Sabine. Like no one else in the world.

Unbeknownst to her, Viper has been watching her lost in thoughts for almost two minutes now. Reyna looks so concentrated on her thoughts that Viper didn’t want to disturb her, taking the opportunity to observe her instead. When she is lost in her thoughts the vampire tends to furrow her brows, making her look extremely serious, and well, quite sexy too. After some time Viper has enough of watching her and decides to pull her back in the real world.

“It’s the second time I wake up in your arms and the second time you are lost in your thoughts.”, she says in a murmur to not scare the woman.

“Ah yes, sorry _mi hermosa_.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. But… do you ever sleep at all?”

“Haha, yes I do. Every night in fact, I’m just an early riser.”, answers Reyna with one of her rich laughs Viper loves so much. “Talking about sleeping, how did YOU sleep, _corazón_?”

“I… slept okay I’ll say. I mean, more okay than I thought I would.”, says Viper with a frown. “About yesterday, Reyna, I – “

“Hey, it’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”, says Reyna with a rassuring smile.

“No, I want to talk about it. I’m sorry I ruined the mood.”

“ _Sabine_ , please, you didn’t ruin anything. I’m glad you stopped me instead of forcing yourself to do anything you are not comfortable with. I would never resent you for this. And, well, I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me what bothered you.”

“Thanks Reyna.”

“Anytime, _mi amor_.”

The women spend some time in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence, wrapped in each other’s arms. Reyna then interrupts the silence, deciding that it’s time for her to make her own confessions.

“You know, I thought about what you said yesterday, about my body being perfect and my skin flawless. It’s true, my skin is flawless and you can easily think that nothing harmful ever touched me. But it’s all an appearance. Inside I’m dead.”

“What? No Reyna, you’re not. Yo –“

“No, let me finish please.”

“Sure, go on. I’m listening”, says Viper while putting a light kiss on Reyna’s shoulder before resting her head on it. She senses it’s important for the other woman to say what she has to say.

“As I said, I’m dead on the inside. I’m a vampire _Sabine_ , not in the Dracula sense as I take souls instead of drinking blood but I’m still a vampire. My perfect skin? It’s because I’m a predator, and predators need to look flawless to lure their victims. Perfect body, perfect voice, perfect smile, perfect manners. But that’s all. No emotions, no feelings of any sort… My fuel is not the blood pumping in my veins, my heart stopped doing its job a long time ago. My fuel is the souls I collect on the battlefield. It’s their energy that flows in my veins. And I feel absolutely no regret at taking them. I feel nothing.”

“I had no idea, Reyna. I thought this vampire thing was just a saying, and that you collected souls like Jett can use the wind, with some extra power.”

“Yeah, I don’t talk much about my… condition. It tends to scare people away.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Yeah, I bet you’re not, my brave _serpiente_. One more reason why I love you, you don’t judge people easily. And somehow you found the way to make my heart beat again, I can feel it whenever I think of you or see you. You make me alive, _Sabine_.”

“I like it when you say you love me.”, says Viper with a smile.

“It’s the truth. I do love you. So much. I can’t remember the last time I loved anyone like I love you.”

“When you say it like that you sound like you’re a thousand years old and lived many lives.”, jokes Viper.

“Well about that… hmm…”, says Reyna.

“What? No way, you are not a thousand years old!”, says Viper while sitting on the bed to watch the other woman in the eyes.

“Ahah, no I’m not.”, laughs Reyna out. “Sorry, it was too tempting to tease you a little, _mi hermosa_.”

“Well done, I ran into that head first. You know, I don’t think you’re as much an empty shell as you think. I mean, you’ve told me quite a few times already that you love me, and unless it's a lie –“

“It’s not, I really love you.”

“I know and you know what? It means you have feelings, you’re not the cold deadly beast you seem to think you are. And about what you said about your heart beating when you think about me?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Have you ever had any medical analysis since you changed?”

“Hmm, no, I’m not very comfortable around doctors since I managed to escape Kingdom’s labs. I don’t want to be a guinea pig anymore.”, answers Reyna with a frown and a distant look.

“Oh Reyna, what happened to you in there?”, asks Viper with concern.

“I… I’m not ready to talk about it. Another time, okay?”

“Of course, whenever you are ready. I’m here for you, my love.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. So, back on the subject, I asked you that because I wonder if your body is as dead as you think. I mean, you eat food like any of us, you also bleed, I saw it on that mission from a few weeks earlier when you took a knife hit. I think that maybe your heart is just slowed down, almost in a dormancy state, hmm, maybe to protect you from heartache. Do you know what I mean?”

“I think I do, yes. I never thought of that. I know I’ve been a cold and heartless killer since I escaped Kingdom’s labs. Do you really think my heart is trying to protect me after all I suffered there by suppressing all my feelings?”

“Well, that would explain why you suddenly can feel your heart beat again when you think of me. Honestly, we’ve seen stranger things. I mean, Jett can litteraly surf on the wind.”

“Yeah, you got a point there.”

“Listen, I know you don’t want to be tested like a lab rat but I thought that maybe you would let me do some researches? It will stay between you and me, no need to involve anyone else if you don’t feel like it.”

“You would do that?”

“Reyna, of course I would. Just tell me when you’re up for it.”, says Viper before kissing her tenderly.

“Thank you. Can I ask you something? Would my age bother you if I really was way older than I look?”, asks Reyna with a curious look.

“No. Absolutely not. I wouldn’t care at all. Wait, no, that went out wrong. I WOULD care, I mean, I want to know more about you, and that would mean a lot that you would be comfortable enough to tell me about it. What I mean is that I wouldn’t mind. You would still be the woman I fell madly in love with.”

“I love you too. You are incredible.”

“Are you older than you look? Just to know.”

“No, I’m not, I’m 27 years old.”

“Ok.”

Viper then kisses Reyna before putting her head back on her shoulder. They stay like that for a few moments, absorbing all the informations they learned that morning.

“I’m glad we talked about our issues and fears”, finally says Reyna after a moment.

“Yes, I’m glad we did too. I’m still sorry about yesterday though.”, says Viper.

“Don’t be, _mi amor_. We have all the time in the world to take our relation to the next steps when and only when we’re both ready. I’m not some horny teenager, I can wait for you for as long as you need. As long as I have you by my side, I’m fine.”

“Thanks Reyna. And for your information I have no intention of leaving your side until you tell me to do so.”

“Not gonna happen. Nev-“

A knock interrupts their conversation.

“Really? Two days in a row?”, says Reyna in an exasperated tone. “ _Hermosa_ , I know I said you make me want to be a better woman, and you really do, but please, allow me to take the soul of whoever is behind that door.”

“I must admit it’s tempting, but no my love, you can’t. Behave, I’ll handle this.”, answers Viper with a laugh before getting up to go see who is behind the door.

“Hello Viper.”, says Brimstone with a wild smile.

“Brimstone, what brings you here this early?”

“Ah, yeah sorry about that. But I have a mission where I could use a hand. There is this site where your ultimate poison cage would be pretty useful.”

“Okay sure, let me get ready.”

“Thank you, Viper. Just so you know I’m not bringing Jett this time. It will be Sova, Cypher, Skye, you and me. That should go smoothly.”

“I agree, that’s a good team, Captain.”

“Yeah. Can you meet us in one hour in the briefing room?”

“Absolutely, I’ll be there.”

“Great, see you later then.”, says Brimstone before leaving, heading toward his office.

Viper closes her door and goes back to her bed where Reyna waits for her.

“I guess our morning will get cut short again?”, asks Reyna.

“Hmhm, yes it will. But I still have a few minutes to spare.”

“Good. _Sabine_ , promise me you’ll do your best to come back to me.”

“I will. Maybe when I come back this evening we can go enjoy some stargazzing on the balcony from last time? My room doesn’t seem like the perfect place to not be disturbed.”

“I like that plan.”

The women kiss and cuddle for as long as they can before Viper has to get prepared. Reyna kisses her goodbye in a very tender kiss where she pours all the love she feels for the other woman before retiring to her own room.

*******

Brimstone chose a really great team this time and the mission goes smoothly without any problem at all. With Skye’s birds and wolf and Sova’s arrows to find the ennemies in the corners and Brimstone’s smoke to hide their approach they get on site pretty fast. Then Cypher’s cameras and cages and Viper’s poison cage help them hold the site until the last second they need. They are back at the headquarters by the end of the day.

Once showered and changed Viper goes to Reyna’s room and they both head to “their” balcony with a big throw blanket under which they snuggle. They stargaze for about an hour when clouds suddenly appear and in no time it’s pouring. As they grab their things and go to enter the building the door resists and it takes them a few moments to be able to open it. By the time they are back inside they are drenched from head to toes.

“Well, that was an interesting turn of events”, says Reyna while watching water drip from her clothes. “Very refreshing.”

“You could say that, yes. Are we cursed to be disturbed everytime we enjoy some time together?”

“I sure hope not but I’m willing to take the risk. Shall we go to my room to get out of these wet clothes? I should have something fitting you and you can take a hot shower there.”

“That sounds like a plan.”

They go to Reyna’s room who lets Viper take the first shower while she searches for some nightclothes for her to wear. Knowing Viper is uncomfortable with her body she doesn’t dare opening the door to put the clothes on the counter, she puts them on the bed, waiting for Viper to finish her shower.

Soon Viper gets out of the bathroom, envelopped in one of Reyna’s fluffy purple bathrobes, holding the collar closed as much as possible around her neck with her hand. Reyna is left speechless by the view. Viper is absolutely stunning with her wet hairs and wearing her bathrobe.

“I… I… hmm, I found some clothes for you.”, finally says Reyna after a few seconds. “But I wouldn’t mind if you stayed in my robe.”, she finishes with a wink.

“Yeah? Well, maybe I’ll stay with the robe then.”, answers Viper with a mischievous smile.

“I’ll take a quick shower.”, says Reyna going to the bathroom (a very cold one she thinks in her mind). “Oh and _Sabine_? You’re beautiful.”

She closes the door on a Viper sporting a huge smile and red cheeks, very flattered by that simple yet sincere compliment. She looks at the clothes on the bed and decides to opt for the robe instead. After all, if she closes it properly no scars can be seen, she studied it carefully in the mirror of the bathroom.

When Reyna comes out of the bathroom wrapped in her other bathrobe she has the pleasure of seing Viper still in hers, lying on her bed while going through the channels on the television.

“Hey, found something you like?”, she asks the chemist who hasn’t seen her yet.

“Oh”, says Viper, jumping a little. “No I hav-“, she starts before being interrupted by her brain unable to form a coherent thought at the view of Reyna only in a very short bathrobe showing her long perfect legs.

“See something you like?”, asks Reyna with a teasing smile before joining Viper on the bed.

“Yes, very much.”, answers Viper sincerely. “You’re stunning Reyna. But you already know that.”

“I do, but it’s always nice to hear it from someone I actually care about.”

Reyna lays on her side, facing Viper and looking at her lovingly before closing the gap between them to kiss her. They share a tender kiss before lying face to face, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you Reyna.”, says Viper after a moment.

“I love you too, _mi amor_.”, answers Reyna before kissing Viper again.

Soon their kisses change from tender to more passionate. Not wanting to scare Viper, Reyna takes her time, just kissing Viper for a few minutes, not touching her in any other way than holding her hand and intertwinning their fingers. When she feels Viper’s other hand coming to her side and starting tracing patterns on her back, she takes that as a sign and kisses Viper right under her ear, where she discovered the woman is very sensitive. It doesn’t fail and Viper lets out a pleasured whimper.

“Oh Reyna, don’t stop.”

“I won’t unless you ask me to.”, answers Reyna while kissing her jaw.

Her kisses slowly go down Viper’s throat while her hand comes up Viper’s side. When she reaches her shoulder Reyna separates from Viper to look her in the eyes.

“ _Sabine_ , if you’re not ready tell me to stop, we don’t have to do anything, but I would really love to make love to you.”

Viper hesitates for a few seconds but when she sees the look of Reyna, full of love, she knows she wants nothing more than to be with this woman, completely.

“Yes.”

“Yes? You’re sure?”

“Yes, I am, my love.”

“Good.”, says Reyna with a smile while going back to kissing her throat.

She takes her time to make Viper confortable, kissing her neck and caressing her side through the robe. After a moment her hand moves toward the belt of the robe and she stops.

“Is it okay?”, she asks Viper, waiting for her approval.

“Yes, it is.”, answers a very nervous Viper.

Reyna opens the belt carefully, never looking anywhere else than Viper’s face, ready to stop at the first sign of discomfort. She then slowly pushes the left side of the robe open, and as she starts lowering her gaze Viper panicks and puts her hands on her torso, trying to hide it.

“ _Todo bien mi amor_. It’s okay. It’s me.”, says Reyna with a soothing voice. “Let me see you my love.”, she says, waiting for Viper to take her hands off by herself, when she is ready.

Viper does so after long seconds of hesitation, looking anywhere but at Reyna, waiting for the rejection that sure will come. Reyna lowers her gaze towards her lover’s body and sees what Viper has been so afraid to show her. Her upper body is covered in scars of all shapes and sizes. It looks like some psycho tried to cut her into pieces by stabbing her multiple times with every sharp blade he could find. Reyna’s anger is skyrocketting at the sight. She vows once more to kill every Kingdom employee alive wherever they are in the world. They will pay for this. And they will suffer.

But now is not the time to think about this or to show it to Viper. That’s not what the other woman needs. She looks so uncomfortable and panicked right now, fixing a point on the wall on the other side of the room.

“ _Sabine_ , look at me _mi amor_. Please.”, she begs the other woman, putting her hand under her jaw gently to make her look at her. “You are beautiful, _hermosa_.”

“I’m not.”, answers Viper with tears in her eyes.

“Yes, you are. I understand you don’t like your body, and it’s okay, we will work on that later, together. But in my eyes, you are beautiful. And I love you. And I still want to make love to you if you’ll let me.”

Seeing the sincerity in the vampire’s eyes Viper feels so loved in that moment that Reyna could ask her to come fly to the moon with her and she would say yes. So she does exactly that.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now relax and let me show you how much I love you.”, says Reyna before kissing her tenderly.

She then moves down until she reaches her torso, where she starts kissing every single scar she can find. She wants Viper to understand that she is okay with it and that it doesn’t change what she feels about her one bit.

Listening carefully to Viper’s heartbeat she waits until it changes from scared to pleasured before she moves her right hand to the woman’s left breast. She starts fondling the mound while her mouth goes back to her lover’s ear to murmur sweet nothings to her. Viper’s breath gets more laboured and she lets her hands run their own errands on Reyna’s back.

When Reyna feels that Viper is totally enjoying herself she lowers her head once more on her torso only to stop at her right breast. She starts kissing it before taking her nipple in her mouth, eliciting a very satisfying sigh from the woman. In the meantime Viper’s hands have found their way to Reyna’s robe belt and she opens it expertly in one move.

“Reyna, I want to see you.”, she tells Reyna with a hoarse voice.

Reyna sits on Viper’s hips and take off her robe, giving her her first look at her fully naked body. Viper’s heart misses a few heartbeats at seeing this perfect woman and thinking that she is hers and only hers. Reyna laughs a little at seing the lust in her lover’s eyes before pulling her in a sitted position so she can take off her robe too.

“I guess you see something you like again?”, she says with a smirk.

“You bet I do.”, answers Viper before kissing her.

The women lie back on the bed and the first contact of their naked bodies against each other sends a wave of pleasure through them. Reyna’s mouth soon resumes its previous activities by going back to Viper’s right nipple while her hand makes its way down her body. Reyna then slowly moves her hand back up her lover’s leg until it reaches her hip where she gently traces patterns for a few minutes. Viper’s breath is shortened and she feels the tension in her body increasing fast. She silently wishes for Reyna to move on but the other woman seems to like her present activities enough to keep it going for some more time.

“Reyna, please…”, she pleads the other woman.

“Yes, _mi amor_? Tell me what you want.”, asks Reyna with a smirk, knowing perfectly what her lover needs but wanting to hear it say it, just to be sure.

“I want you. I want to feel you on me.”

“But I am already on you, _hermosa_.”, teases Reyna, enjoying herself very much, while moving to kiss and gently bite Viper’s left nipple.

“Reyna, I swear to god, if you don’t touch me right this instant I’ll do it myself.”, threatens Viper in a breath.

“My my… that’s something I would watch.”, answers Reyna with a huge smile. “But not tonight.”, she adds before moving her right hand on Viper’s most precious place, to the woman’s pleasure.

“Oh yes, Reyna, don’t stop. Please, I need you.”

“I’m here _mi amor_. No more teasing, I promise.”, says Reyna before starting to move her fingers along her lover’s wet slit, pushing them between her lips until she finds her entry.

She slowly pushes a single finger in her, before adding a second one when she feels how wet she is. At that point Viper stops thinking to just enjoy the sensations of her lover’s fingers moving in and out of her, curling on that special spot that makes her muscles clench with pleasure. Suddenly her back arches as she feels Reyna’s tongue on her clit. The vampire kisses her tenderly and traces slight patterns on the bud with her tongue. She takes her time to build the tension in her lover wanting her to really enjoy their lovemaking.

It's been so long since Viper felt so loved it makes her heart clench. The tension in her core increases with the speed of the vampire’s fingers and tongue until a wave of pleasure washes over her and she comes with Reyna’s name on her lips. The woman accompany her orgasm by stopping her movements slowly. When Viper seems to be back, Reyna resumes her fingers movements and bites slightly on her clit, making her climax a second time in a few seconds. Knowing her lover must be oversensitive at the moment she stills her fingers but doesn’t remove them yet. She kisses her way up Viper’s body until she reaches her jaw.

“Wow, Reyna, that was… incredible.”

“Thank you.”, answers Reyna with a smug smile. Viper doesn’t miss it and takes her head in her hands to lower her mouth on hers and kiss her to erase her smile. While they are kissing Reyna pulls her fingers out of her slowly and rests her hand on her hips.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself”, she says when they separate.

“Oh I certainly did. Damn, I think I can’t move. You’ll have to be patient a few minutes before I can thank you properly.”

“It’s okay, _mi amor_ , just rest. Today was all about you, for you and only you.”

“I’ll still make it up to you later.”

“Oh I sure hope you will, and I know I’ll love every second of it. But for now, it’s time for you to rest, _mi amor_.”

“I love you Reyna.”

“Good thing, because I love you too _Sabine_.”, says Reyna before kissing Viper tenderly.

When they separate Reyna lies on her back and pulls Viper against her, making her rest her head on her shoulder, her left arm wrapped around her middle and her left leg laying over Reyna’s left one. Both women wear the most satisfied and happy smiles on their face when they fall asleep a few minutes later, Viper drifting off to the steady sound of Reyna’s heartbeat.

Kingdom’s agents sleep as peacefully as them that night. But that’s because they don’t know yet that a very powerful couple will be on their track starting tomorrow. It’s probably the most dangerous ennemies they ever fought: two women in love who have no intention to be ever separated and who seek revenge for all the evil Kingdom did to them and their friends and families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you are, the last chapter. This adventure is now finished and I'll let these two take their revenge and love each other in peace and on their own.  
> I hope you liked that story as much as I liked writing it.  
> See you around guys!


End file.
